


Daughter of Peace

by catpanflowers



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: “It’ll be like a date.” He froze. Maybe he was giving her a little too much attention. She saw his nervous expression and smiled sadly while putting on a fox mask. She handed him a similar wolf mask to hide their identity from the public and each other. “You can pretend I’m her and I will pretend you’re mine. Is that okay?”





	Daughter of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A very rough draft. I will probably be redoing this whole first chapter just cause it feels very oc. I do not own any Naruto characters.

Haruno Mebuki, previously known as Shimizu Mebuki was born into a big clan. They used the art of the samurai in an ever growing world of ninja. They held honour above all else. When the daughter of the clan head was finally engaged to a strong noblemen of the middle lands a great procession was held. The soon to be groom traveled far from the outskirts of Kawa no Kuni in order to get to his bride’s home in the upper regions of Kaminari no Kuni. A caravan protected by ninja arrived four months before the set wedding. “What an insult to bring ninja into the home of samurai.” The clan elders whispered, but couldn’t deny that the marriage would be fortuitous despite the slight. 

The eldest son from a very big merchant clan, Kizashi Ostuo, hired a small crew of skilled ninja to protect him and his servants on their journey. The squad was all hand picked by him from an elite peace core unaffiliated with the nearest ninja village Amegakure. Their little group had been growing in popularity after taking on many missions from dignitaries and the such. What a trip this will be to meet his bride and her family!

Mebuki had seen pictures of her soon to be husband. He looked strong and a little rugged. His hair, a shade of plum, stood to five points like a starfish. A darker shade of stubble could be made out along his chin standing out against his tan skin. All in all, she could have had worse. She was ready to do her duty for her family. She was honour-bound and that’s all that mattered to her and to them. The party arrived the next day. She was awaiting their arrival in her room like a good-girl gazing out the window to the road. Many thoughts crossed her mind over the arranged marriage. ‘Will she be happy? Will she be able to love him?’ That all flew out the proverbial window when she saw him though. No, not the son of the highly sought after merchant clan. Not the man she was to be marrying, but a bright head of orange hair. He wore a simple black cloak and a ninja headband though she couldn’t see the village association on it from this distance. He moved with grace that only warriors and dancers had. He laughed at something another one of the ninjas had said then turned back to facing the welcoming entourage. Mebuki felt her heart beat speed up at the sight of him. A blush found its way to her cheeks. He was cute. 

She was made up in traditional blue kimono and presented to Kizashi who sat at a low table with two ninja at his back. One of them was the orange-haired man. She sat into a seiza position with ease and greeted the younger man in front of her. He responded with a kind smile and as she poured tea he and her father spoke. She placed the pot down and went back to quietly observing the room trying to sneak sly glances at the ninja. His hair was spiked up though not as strangely as the merchant heir’s. It looked soft. His gaze locked onto hers and he gave a small nod. She blushed and looked away to the floor.

She met with her betrothed many times for outings in the town in which they lived. She showed him the most popular hot springs and gardens. Though he often wandered off to the marketplace to do business. At that point he left one of the attending ninja to stay with her until she arrived back at the compound. It would not due for his bride to be kidnapped or assassinated by one of his rivals. Mebuki would simply go back home as soon as Kizashi left if any ninja except the orange haired one was with her. When he silently trailed behind her she became hyper aware of everything he did. She could barely hear his movements, the mark of a good ninja. He never said a word and she could see his eyes on constant alert for threats. She often would stray to her favourite place near the outskirts of the village. The small wooded area was calming to her. A small creek ran through and many wildflowers bloomed among the shrubbery. She sat with her back against one of the trees and her legs straight out in front of her. The ninja would often hop into the tree branches above. They would both close their eyes and enjoy the peace of the mini-forest for a couple hours. 

One day she asked a question of the ninja. “What is it like in Amegakure?”  
He responds a tad solemnly, “It rains almost all year round. All-together dreary, the weather and the people.” She nods taking note.

The next time she asks another question. “How are you a ninja of Amegakure, but in an unaffiliated group?” She emphasizes by pointing at his headband.  
“A shinobi never tells their secrets to untrusted people even if they’re civilian.” He said with a quirk of the lips. She frowns. “Well, I’m not civilian.” Silence envelops them after that.

She makes it her mission then to run into him as much as possible, asking one question each time. She learns about his dreams and hopes and what he wants in his future but never anything about his past. She adored him. And soon after she knew he knew. “You’re getting married in three and a half months time, not the proper time to get a crush is it?” He asked one day in the wood. She blushed but shot back. “I thinks it’s quite the perfect time. A small little adventure before I’m tied down.” She paused for an answer but got none. “What about you? Do you have a crush?” She glanced up at him. “No, it is a lot more than that. She’s a childhood friend.” That’s the first time she got an outright answer about him. She watched as a soft smile lined his thin lips. ‘He loves her deeply then.’ “No hope for my little adventure then?” She joked with a half laugh. He simply shrugged.

Two weeks later snuck into town after dusk with one of her cousins. “Haruto, where are we going this time?” She questioned as he dragged her through the crowded streets of the red district. “Come on Mebuki, just a little farther. There’s a new club that opened up recently and I really want to check it out.” The young blonde man pulled her through a door beneath a large neon sign with the words Feria in a bright blinking blue. She stumbled in behind him in a mid-thigh-length navy dress that hung loose. Her silver leather pants shined underneath the flashing lights. “Let’s get some drinks!” He yelled. Most of her time at the club was spent in a buzzed bliss while her cousin spun around the dance floor in dark pants and an orange red button up. 

She finally went into the bathroom for a small break from the heavy air. “You shouldn’t leave without telling anyone. Especially when there could be a bounty on your head.” She gasped at the sound and spun around. The ninja she had been fawning over was crouched in the window. Her tipsy mind was slow to respond. “This is the ladies room you know. You shouldn’t be in here.” She went back to fixing her makeup in the mirror self conscious of her flashy getup. He walked up behind her and grabbed her elbow. “Let’s go back to the compound before your fiance has a heart attack and assumes you’ve been kidnapped.” She turns to look at him in the bright florescent light. “I really don’t care if he thinks I’ve been kidnapped I’m having a night to myself.” He frowned lightly but followed her out of the bathroom to the booth she was situated at before. “Are you just going to sit there until I leave? You should have a drink or two at least.” She made a move to call over the server and left after she placed an order. The night continued on in companionable silence with her cousin dropping by from the dance floor for more drinks. He barely noticed the man next to her he was so drunk. She was getting closer to that state herself. She was half-draped on the ninja and he was slouching away awkwardly. She finally fell all the way back and laid her head on his thigh while wrapping an arm around his waist. He shifted uncomfortably. “Say ninja, are you sure my adventure is a no go? Even for one night? I mean you’ll be leaving in a week with Kizashi anyway. We won’t see each other again probably for the rest of our lives.” She rambled on a little dazed. 

She was pretty cute. In a small kitten who thought it was much bigger than it was sort of way. Feisty. Something her soon to be husband would figure out very quickly. Right, she was going to be married. But then again some of her reasons were a little true. She was aggressively suggestive especially after a couple of drinks and in the hot air of the club it was beginning to sound plausible even possible. I mean yes, he still loves his dearest back at home, but the ninja life was normally short and fast and with missions lasting months they agreed that sex was something they could do freely. He finds some willing women every once in a while and to give up that chance after being taught to love freely is something he doesn’t care to do. He cuts of her rambling with a finger to her lips. “Come with me.” He says as he pulls her up from his lap. He grabs her hand and pulls her into the women’s bathroom behind him. He closed the door and slowly backs her against it with his own body. Their faces inches from each other as he leans his head down. “You want an adventure right?” He whispers in a low voice he knew would melt her. “Y-yes.” She blushes and shivers. He runs his hand up her arms one coming to rest just underneath her low blonde bun. He brings his lips down to hers and takes her breath away. 

For the last week of his stay at the compound they steal as many chances to fool around as possible without arousing suspicion. She falls deeper into her crush and he opens up just a little bit more. On their last night together she says she wants to sneak out to the festival in town. “It’ll be like a date.” She said. He froze. Maybe he was giving her a little too much attention. She saw his nervous expression and smiled sadly while putting on a fox mask. She handed him a similar wolf mask to hide their identity from the public and each other. “You can pretend I’m her and I will pretend you’re mine. Is that okay?” He slowly relaxed and gave a small nod. They went out the window and she enjoyed being in his presence for the last time. She sat by her window overlooking the gate leading out of the compound and watched him leave. 

Three months later she traveled to the outskirts of Amegakure with her father and five other samurai. The wedding would be tomorrow. She laid in bed scared but ready to do her duty. She fell into a fitful sleep. The next morning she awoke feeling greatly ill and rushed to the private bathroom. Kizashi’s mother and sister found her with her head over the toilet bowl and running a fever. They called the nearest doctor and had him check her for any bugs from traveling. He found no illness but instead a nauseous pregnant women. She was placed in bed to rest as word spread the bride-to-be was already pregnant. Her father burst into the room demanding to know the father as Kizashi already confirmed it to not be his child. She was scared but never gave name nor description. They traveled back to Kaminari no Kuni in silence and shame. Her family who cared for honour above all else cast her out. She could no longer use the Shimizu name and she fled when they took her katana, each one made for each child of the clan at birth. 

She traveled by foot and passing wagons until she hit a path in a wood with the tallest most vibrant trees she had ever seen. Five months pregnant and she was starting to feel the drain of travel and carrying a baby in her body. She had been able to do odd jobs when passing villages for food and places to sleep, but she needed to find a place to settle down and fast. This child, she could tell it would be a strong one just like her and it’s father. She followed the path with a small knapsack on her back. For the whole day she had been moving through the forest, but it all looked alike and nothing showed she was nearing a village of any sort. She made a camp for the night. It was warm enough still being around mid-august so she had no need for a blanket. She made a small fire while eating an apple and laid back against a tree. She was jolted awake when someone shook her shoulder. 

She blearily opened her eyes to find a young boy with very bushy eyebrows and a large nose. His dark eyes were kind and his voice gentle. “Miss, are you alright?” He asked. She noticed movement behind him. A large man with bright red hair stepped into the moonlight followed by two other boys. One had on a big baggy coat and something shining sticking out of his mouth and the other wore a handkerchief on his head with sunglasses covering his eyes. ‘Sunglasses? At night?” The boy crouched in front of her asked again. “Miss? Can you hear me?” Mebuki nodded her head as she brought her gaze back to him. “Gai, please step away.” The man with long spiky red hair spoke. “May I ask why a pregnant women is out traveling alone deep in a forest?” He questioned her as he helped her to her feet. “I was displaced from my village and am looking for a long term home. I’ve been traveling for a month and a half and simply got a little lost in these trees.” She stated clearly. These were ninja, they would be overly cautious. The man leaned down with a hand to his chin and an examining frown on his face. His small eyes shifted over her form. 

“Well, I’m Akimichi Choza and these are my students Ebisu, Genma, and Gai. We’re shinobi.” He said while gesturing to his headband with a leaf insignia on it. “We’ll go ahead and make camp here for the night then escort you to Konohagakure no sato in the morning if that’s alright with you? I’m sure you’ll be able to settle in there fine” She nodded and watched as they pulled out sleeping packs and food rations. The bushy-browed child walked back over to her and handed her a blanket. “I’m Might Gai! May I ask your name beautiful maiden?” He half-shouted. “Ah, thank you and of course. Please forgive my rudeness. I am Haruno Mebuki.” Once she was cast out by her clan she had to take a different name and picked Haruno for its likeness to her favourite cousin’s name Haruto. “Nice to meet you, Haruno-san! Please rest peacefully until morning.” He said with a great shining smile and then went to join his team. 

In the morning they set out to the great Konohagakure. She met with the civilian citizenship council then went to the nearest women’s clinic. After getting a clean bill of health she arrived at the women’s homeless shelter. This will be where she is going to be staying until she could find a good enough long term job to get her own place and that will probably have to wait until after she has her baby though. The next four months passed in a blur of more odd jobs and coming back to the shelter at night to sleep with her meager possessions. Unluckily she was on a job when her water broke. Her clientes had been no help, complaining of the mess she made. ‘My water just broke! I’m going into labour! What kind of pricks!’ She was thoroughly pissed off and they just sent her out the door demanding she never come back. She had to hobble as far as she could to the clinic and even then it wasn’t enough. The strain was too much and her contractions too close together she would never make it. She tiredly banged on the nearest door she could get to practically crawling on her hands and knees. She leaned back against the door frame to wait for an answer. 

Thank god it was an elderly old women. The younger ones weren’t so kind. “Oh my goodness! Are you alright, deary?!” She exclaimed as she shifted her glasses upon her nose to get a better look at the mess on her doorstep. “P-please, I’m having a baby.” That was all she could get out in between pained gasps. “Oh my! Come on sweetie, let me help you in.” She stepped onto the porch and guided Mebuki to her shaking feet. She was quite strong for an older women. Once inside she gathered some pillows and blankets and had her lie on the floor. “Believe or not, I used to be a nurse at the ninja hospital. I’ve seen this done hundreds of times.” The older women said. “Now I’m going to just keep you talking through the pain until the baby is ready.” Mebuki nodded her sweaty head and started on the pleasantries.


End file.
